


【佐鼬】囚徒困境

by devout



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devout/pseuds/devout
Summary: 鼬失忆了





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 失忆梗  
原作背景  
私设如山  
医学相关纯属瞎掰

鼬从一片洁白中醒来，回归到一片洁白。   
佐助从医院把他领回家，事无巨细地交代日常生活的细节，鼬没有多余的问题，失忆后他格外安静，暗淡的瞳仁重又漆黑，被那种目光注视好似浸入温水。佐助始终不去看他的眼睛。   
“今后你就住在这里。”佐助把他为数不多的行李放在合适的位置。   
鼬点头，他有疑问却没有说，佐助也不去解释。   
准备午饭的时候佐助才发现自己对鼬知之甚少，除去甜品他全不知道鼬的口味，只能胡乱买了一些，鼬都吃了。   
他们住在城市一隅的庭院里，房屋布置和木叶村里的老宅极为相似，到处铺满榻榻米。鼬的所有生活用品都由佐助买来，平时也没有访客。佐助告诉他，医生让他静养一段时间，也许能想起来一些事。但是他从不告诉鼬那些失去的记忆里有些什么。偶尔鼬能从只言片语里推导出点东西，比如他们从小就相识，做饭的从来是鼬，他们曾分开过很长一段时间……大多数时候佐助不会谈论过去，他甚至不明白佐助究竟是否希望自己恢复记忆。   
最开始的一周，佐助每天都陪在他身边。鼬还有对常识的记忆，医生告诉佐助，他是由于脑部损伤造成部分失忆，有可能永远也想不起来了。佐助没有明确表态，但鼬感觉到他并不为此高兴甚至有些愤怒，但同时又不那么希望自己恢复记忆。最初的一周过后，鼬已经适应了这里的生活，佐助不信任他人，没有雇佣清洁工一类的人，所有一切都由两人亲自动手。到他不得不离开的时候，有两位朋友拜访了他们，佐助让鼬待在自己的卧室，他们在起居室里争论着什么。鼬只模糊地听到了“小樱”这个名字。   
他敲响了门，佐助立刻停下了刚才的话题。   
“回去。”佐助用命令的口气对鼬说。   
那个黄色头发的少年不满地想说什么，被一旁的白发男人拉住摇了摇头，他看了一眼鼬，那眼神有警惕和担忧。他认识自己，鼬想，也许是以前的熟人。   
他没有反抗佐助，顺从地回去了。   
之后佐助告诉他，他要离开一段时间，这期间有人会定期来看他，会有人送食物过来。   
“医生让你静养。”佐助说，“外面很混乱，你不能出去。”   
鼬答应他不会离开这里，佐助才不太放心地离开。   
他离开了大约两年。   
鼬失去了过去的记忆，自然也不记得自己的年龄，他的容貌和两年前比起来变化不多，猜测自己在二十岁上下。活动范围仅限于庭院内，他把书房堆积成山的书一点点消磨完，时间过得很快，等佐助再次出现的时候他还不觉得已经很久了。 

“有想起过去的事情吗？”   
鼬摇头。   
“生活习惯，任何小事都可以。”   
“没有。”   
战后的木叶在纲手和春野樱的主导下建立起战后医疗体系，由于部分伤员精神异常，她们邀请了其他国家在这方面的研究人员协助治疗，佐助由此结识了一位医生，在医生回国前拜托他来看一看鼬。   
医生给鼬做了全面检查，让他填写几份问卷，最终得到的结果不很令人满意。   
“记忆是储存在大脑中的，关于记忆究竟是如何储存有很多研究，在我们的研究中发现记忆是可以改变和消除的。你哥哥很大几率是大脑损伤造成的失忆，这是不可逆的伤害，很可能永远都不能恢复了。”   
“没有可行的方法吗？”佐助皱眉。   
医生有些笑意：“我还以为你不想让他想起来。”   
“有没有可能恢复？”佐助强调了一遍自己的问题。   
“要看他失忆的真正原因了，如果他失去记忆的根源是大脑损伤，那确实没有任何办法。但如果这只是同时发生的事，我是说，其实是心因性失忆，也许在遭受别的刺激时会想起，哪怕没有刺激，过一段时间也可能逐渐想起来。”   
“他已经有两年没有想起来了，是不是说明不是心因性失忆？”   
“不一定。他的情况比较特别，如果本人没有回忆的意愿会影响恢复。而且即使是心因性失忆也可能是永久性的。”   
“也就是说一切都没有定论？”   
“你想要什么结果？”医生有些好奇。   
“他有没有可能恢复记忆。”   
“有。”医生耸肩，“我知道了，你想避免这种可能是吗？”   
“你刚才说记忆可以改变和消除，是字面上的意思吗？”   
医生意味深长地看了他一眼：“是的，我们有过类似实验。” 

佐助给鼬做了一顿饭，这是他第一次为别人下厨。两人面对面坐在餐桌上，佐助舀了一个溏心蛋放在鼬的碗里，看着鼬把它放入口中。   
“很好吃。”鼬如实说。   
“以后我会在这里陪你。”佐助装作漫不经心地说。   
“如果有事要离开不必顾虑我……”   
“你这两年还好吗？”佐助打断他的话。   
“我很好，谢谢你的安排。”   
他喝完了碗里的汤。   
佐助把勺子放下，想要发作但忍住了。   
“我新买了一些书，还有朋友……送的游戏卡牌。你需要什么就告诉我。”   
“我以前的东西除了衣服还有什么吗？”   
“全都给你了。”佐助面不改色地说，“你离开的时候大部分东西都丢了，剩余的就只有这些。”   
“你在找什么东西吗？”   
“没有。”鼬结束了话题，用餐巾纸擦嘴，“我吃饱了。”   
佐助用食指在左边嘴角比划了一下：“还有一点。”   
鼬擦了两下都没有擦到，佐助干脆扶着他的手帮他用纸巾把嘴角擦干净。他靠得很近，鼬能嗅到他衣领里的草药味。   
“你受伤了？”   
“小伤，很快就好。”   
“你的眼睛变了，是轮回眼吗？”   
“嗯。”佐助有点不耐烦地偏过脸，“这不需要你管。”   
鼬不说话了，刚才的亲昵似乎给了他某种错觉，佐助忽冷忽热的态度令人困惑，而他还没有问过这个问题。   
“佐助，”鼬问，“以前我们是什么关系？”   
佐助没有说过，鼬凭借长相的相似认为他们有血缘关系，也许是兄弟之类的。   
佐助迟疑了一下。   
“你认为我们是什么？”佐助问他。   
“我不知道，我不记得了。”   
鼬没有错过他脸上一闪而过的厌恶。   
“如果……”   
鼬还没有说完，佐助轻声说：“我们是恋人。” 

鸣人把半张脸埋在水里吹泡泡，卡卡西靠在花岗岩上看《亲热天堂》，小樱胸口以下都泡在温泉里。温泉区砌了不少温泉池，男男女女泡在里面谈天。这情景几年前绝不会出现，虽说他们都穿着泳衣。鸣人一点点朝小樱挪动，在距离一米不到的时候挨了一拳。   
“卡卡西老师，”小樱开口，“佐助那边怎么样了？”   
卡卡西放下书：“虽然团藏死了，他和高层的协议仍然有效，现在应该和鼬在一起吧。”   
“嗯……”小樱低下头，有些有犹豫。   
“啊…我忘了你那时候在医院。他们已经答应不追究佐助的事了，也保证今后不会伤害他们。佐助现在也很强，轻易不会被灭口的。再说还有我们盯着呢。”卡卡西微笑着安抚她。   
“为什么不能把他的哥哥带回来？佐助这家伙究竟怎么想的啊。”鸣人抱怨道。   
“佐助不愿意带鼬回来。”卡卡西顿了一下，“毕竟发生了那样的事，也情有可原。”   
“那让小樱帮忙看一下不好吗？小樱的医术那么好，还会用忍术，不比他找的医生好吗？”   
“你个笨蛋。”小樱拍了一下他，力气不大，鸣人只是撇嘴表示不满。   
“佐助有他自己的打算。说实话连我也不大明白。”卡卡西晃了晃手中的书说，“医生建议他带鼬回老宅，但是到现在他都没有行动。”   
“我们不能去找他吗？他连约好的聚会都不来。那里只有他们两人会很寂寞吧。”   
“过两天我问问吧。小樱，你想去吗？”   
小樱愣了下，点点头。在发现那件事后她刻意避开佐助，以至于忍者大战过后对佐助的事几乎一无所知。   
“小樱，你怎么啦？”鸣人张开五指在她眼前摆动。   
“我没事。可能是泡久了有点晕，我先上去了。”说完她起身踏上台阶。


	2. 第二章

我们是恋人。  
鼬坐在榻榻米上反复思考佐助的话和说话时的表情。  
我们是恋人。  
佐助没有做解释就结束了午餐。  
他不能出去，佐助和他修剪了庭院里的草花树木，用鹅卵石砌了一个小池子，引河里的水进来。  
他们折腾了一下午，剩余的时间泡了一壶茶吃了几块点心。佐助告诉他，他们以前也住在像这样的庭院里。鼬注视着壶中翻滚的茶叶没有说话。

“小樱！”  
鸣人冲进小樱的办公室。  
“那就这样，再见。”小樱挂断电话。  
“什么事？”  
“诶？你不说我不敲门吗？”  
小樱用纸筒敲了一下他：“知道还不敲。”  
“突然忘记了嘛。你最近好像不开心？功课太多了吗？”  
“你以为我是你啊。”小樱无语，“你的功课做完了吗？”  
“早做完了。你也忙了一天了，晚饭一起去吃拉面吧？”  
小樱叹了口气：“我还有事要做。”  
“什么事？”  
“……一点资料要整理。”她撒了个小谎，“一会儿就结束了，晚饭在一乐见吧。”  
“好。我其实也没事可做，我在这等你吧？”  
“不行。”小樱果断拒绝，“我需要安静。”  
鸣人抓了抓脑袋：“那好吧。”  
“注意身体，不要整天坐着，会胖的。”鸣人走到门口又回过头来抓着门框说。  
小樱摆摆手：“知道啦知道啦。”  
等门关紧，她才又拿起话筒，按下回拨。

晚饭是秋刀鱼和梅干饭团，鼬也下厨烧了两碗味增汤。佐助闻到熟悉到味道却有些紧张，他努力让自己平静下来，在饭后从地窖取了一壶酒。  
他们在门口平台铺上榻榻米，对酌赏月。  
“今天是满月？”  
“还差两天，虽然看上去差不多。”  
“嗯。”  
“你想到什么了吗？”  
“我们以前也有过一起赏月吗？”  
“没有。你很忙，我也一样。”  
酒很香，佐助喝得很慢，醉得很快。他们漫无边际地聊些过去的事，鼬已经完全不记得了，佐助挑拣着说些。  
鼬着迷地看着月光，似乎从未这么注视过。片刻，身边没了声音，才发觉佐助靠在他的肩上睡着了。酒瓶不知什么时候空了，倒在一边，佐助闭着眼睛依偎在他身侧。鼬轻声叫他的名字，没有回应。  
天有些凉了，佐助只穿了单衣，鼬揽着他的肩膀，胳膊放在膝盖窝下，打横抱起他。佐助垂下头，靠在他的胸口，下意识地贴上去。睫毛颤动，模样像温顺的小猫。  
鼬把他放在床上，佐助翻了个身，微微睁开眼睛，模模糊糊地念着：“哥哥。”  
他清醒过来，看清了鼬的脸，不等鼬反应就勾住他的脖子，按着后脑勺吻了上去。一个从舌尖推到舌底的深吻。鼬猝不及防，几乎喘不过气来。  
“佐助？”鼬吐出的酒味喷在佐助的嘴唇上。  
他缓缓放开鼬：“你喜欢这里吗？”  
从医院出来起鼬就生活在这里，空白的记忆只给了题目两个选项。庭院比苍白的医院要鲜活得多，有时会有花猫翻过围墙进来找吃的，鼬不吝啬分享给它们。  
他微微笑了一下，佐助像极了其中一只，聪慧敏捷又漂亮。  
佐助皱眉，抓住他的胳膊：“你喜欢这里吗？”  
“嗯。”鼬轻轻应声，安抚地拍了拍他抓紧自己的手。  
他站起来，把鼬按在怀里，吻他的颈侧。  
“别说话。”佐助说着，扯开他的衣带，把他从敞开的衣领里剥出来。他小心地吻鼬的胸膛，观察他的反应。鼬扶住他的肩膀，任由和服从身上滑落，赤裸的躯体有些陈年旧伤，这是过去给他留下的唯一记忆。  
“躺下。”  
鼬缩回手，过了几秒才按照他说的坐在床上，他不完全知道佐助要做什么，半推半就也没有理由反抗。  
佐助吻他的唇角，眉梢，对着耳垂吹气。鼬抱紧了他，两腿被分开在两侧。微凉的指尖沿着膝盖攀上，有意在腿根逗留。鼬吸了一口气，想推开他，被抓住手腕按在头顶上方，佐助解开腰带，压在他身上隔着衣服摩擦着下体。他有了反应，鼬也一样。生疏的粗鲁的动作也让他困扰。他不确定自己以前做过这类事，但是佐助也令他兴奋。他扭动身体想要摆脱束缚，佐助用了更大的力气，长久未经训练的身体已经不能和年轻的躯体抗衡了。他叹了口气，用低哑的嗓音说：“我不会逃的。”  
“你总是骗我。”佐助反驳，他用衣带困住鼬的手，固定在床头。  
鼬无法解释他忘记的事。  
手臂绷直并不舒服，他闭上眼睛，在佐助的动作下轻轻呻吟。他不知道过去的自己做了什么，佐助的动作强硬而粗暴，润滑油也丝毫不能减轻疼痛。有汗水把发丝黏在额头，试图钻进眼睛，很是烦人。  
“舒服吗？”佐助摸他的额头，把挡住眼睛的长发抚到一侧，捧住他的脸。  
白皙的躯体紧绷，月光如水纹流淌在肌肤，融化了床铺和桌柜，独留两人氤氲其中。  
鼬用力仰头，想要弯曲手臂，佐助扶着他的腰向前顶弄，那张汗湿的脸沉寂而空白，在等他书写什么。和鼬的性爱比想象中美好，他抚摸时这具身体的颤抖让他产生罪恶的满足。往事不会随风飘散，每个人都会得到自己应得的。现在他下定决心要这么做了，没有人能阻止他。

小樱坐在拉面店里第三次走神没有听到鸣人的问题。  
“嗯。”她心不在焉地回答。  
“这么说你答应了？”  
“我答应了。”  
“那你以后就是我的女朋友了。”  
“啊，什么？”小樱反应过来。  
“你根本就没在听嘛。”鸣人有些郁闷地挑起一筷子拉面。  
“你要和我交往？”小樱没想到他会问这种问题。  
“……嗯…这么说也没错，但我刚才不是问这个。你最近怎么总是走神？”  
小樱揉了揉太阳穴：“可能是有点累了。”  
“有什么事可以跟我们说啊。”  
“嗯。”  
我们？小樱反应过来：“你为什么找我吃饭？”  
“诶？是…想和你一起。”  
“不对，我知道了，是卡卡西老师。”  
“你怎么知道。”鸣人出口才知大事不妙。  
小樱叹了口气。  
“不用担心，我没事。”小樱摇头，“鸣人你这么容易被套话，以后怎么当火影。”  
我不是我没有，鸣人在心底嘟囔。  
“我该回去了。”小樱站起来。  
“可是还没吃完……”  
“我想起来还有事要做。”  
“什么事？”  
“回头再告诉你。”

卡卡西正在办公室里批阅文件，战后引进了大量先进技术，他们用电话传真递送文件，他的工作量反倒由此增加。  
“卡卡西老师。”  
“啊，小樱来了。”卡卡西点头示意，“等我把这个传过去。”  
“奈良前辈不在吗？”  
“他有事出去了。”  
“卡卡西老师，你知道些什么？”小樱单刀直入。  
卡卡西把笔放下。  
“佐助在村子外的城市郊区买了地，鼬已经住在那里两年了。”  
“我知道。他究竟打算做什么？”  
“你在担心什么？”卡卡西问。  
“我不知道。我只是有点担心宇智波鼬。虽然他失忆了，还是会有些片段的记忆。他一直在做间谍，如果回忆不完整，误认为自己是晓的人……”  
她没有说完，卡卡西已经明白她的意思了。  
“现在的佐助能够制服他，这一点不用担心。”  
“但我认为让鼬回来接受我们的治疗比较稳妥。”  
“纲手前辈不是说无法治疗吗？”  
“如果是要恢复确实没有办法，但是，”小樱不确定这是不是个好建议，“我们可以确保他不会想起来。”  
卡卡西沉思：“你和佐助说了吗？”  
“还没有。”  
“我明天联系一下他，也许这是一个办法。”  
“但是我接到了之前帮助我们的一位医生的电话，”小樱摇头，“他接受佐助的委托给鼬做检查。”  
“怎么样？”  
“他也没有办法。但是佐助一直追问他可能性，似乎希望鼬能恢复。”  
“我以为他会希望保持这样。”  
“那位医生也是这么想的，他认为佐助想避免让鼬回忆起来。但是我不这么认为。”  
“你觉得佐助想要鼬恢复？”  
“嗯……只是有这种感觉。听鸣人说他现在的住所和宇智波老宅很像。”  
“是有这种可能。”  
小樱握拳。  
“风险很大吗？”  
小樱抿嘴。她撒谎了，回忆起佐助的眼神使她不寒而栗，一个极私人的非理性的可能让她无法袖手旁观。无论是作为医生还是朋友。  
“没关系，”卡卡西安抚地微笑，“我会关注那边的动向，不会让佐助出事的。”  
小樱点头，她明白自己此刻担心的不是佐助。


	3. Chapter 3

没有月亮，没有星星，道路漆黑，佐助被恐惧追逐。他被石头绊倒了，身后的人一步一步靠近，佐助哭了，他大哭大喊着，一切都湮没在风中。  
那人说：“憎恨我吧。”  
佐助从梦中醒来，转身便能看到那人躺在侧边，呼吸平稳，神色平静。他伸手去摸眼角，什么也没有。  
窗外传来鸟儿婉转的鸣叫，他想到乌鸦。  
天微微亮，佐助小心翼翼地迈过鼬的身体，去厨房准备早餐。他没必要起这么早，但每次做这个梦都无法继续入睡。梦境时刻提醒着他轮回眼和因陀罗转世都无法阻挡的恐惧。鼬成功了，他憎恨他，然后不断地逃跑，在梦里，一遍又一遍。

谎言一旦开头就无法停止，复仇一旦迈步就万劫不复。鼬终于明白这个道理，现在却忘记了，没能有机会教给佐助。  
醒来的时候胀痛感没有完全消失，他借着阳光看到手腕上的红痕已经淡去。佐助不在身边。他回想昨晚像一场春梦，哑然失笑。  
鼬披上衣服，去浴室洗漱。出来的时候佐助正拎着饭盒进门。  
“还疼吗？”佐助把食盒放在桌上，语气冷冷的。  
“还好。”鼬伸手去开饭盒。里面有煎饺和烤鱼。  
佐助捉住他的手腕，翻过来看了看，松开手。  
鼬看着他，佐助低下头把饭盒里的东西一一摆在桌上。  
“厨房有味增汤。”  
鼬盛了一碗放在佐助面前。他用筷子的姿势和以前一样，佐助坐在他对面想，为什么他把最重要的记忆忘了却记得这些微不足道的事情。  
“佐助。”鼬吃下最后一个煎饺，开口。  
“嗯？”  
“我可以出去转转吗？”  
佐助盯着他没有反应，似乎不知道他在说什么。  
鼬低下头，就像过去在父亲面前那样。但佐助知道这中间藏了多少阳奉阴违。  
“现在不行，过一段时间吧。”  
鼬点头，他没有再多说什么，和佐助一起收拾餐具。

鸣人做了一个美梦，他和小樱去约会。最令人高兴的是他醒来后想起今天确实和小樱有约会。  
他去找小樱的路上遇到雏田和宁次在散步，自然而然上去打招呼。大战之后宁次重伤初愈每天只有上午能活动，下午就要躺进病房接受各项检查，雏田一有空就会去陪着他。  
“你不去上课吗？”宁次上来就戳了他的痛处。鸣人每天都在努力学习，进步速度也还不错，但过程极其痛苦只有他本人知道。  
“我难得有一天假期啊。”  
看到鸣人苦着脸，宁次摇了摇头。  
他们互相问了近况，鸣人就看到小樱在不远处的见面地点朝他招手。  
“我走啦！”鸣人笑嘻嘻地挥手道别，朝小樱跑过去。  
雏田看着他们嬉笑打闹，鸣人不知说了什么被小樱砸了一拳。  
“我一个人也可以。”宁次的声音低低的，“小李和天天空下来就会来找我，你没必要跟着我。”  
“可是……”  
“去做你想做的事就好。”宁次转头拖着步子朝医院走，“我一个人没问题的。”  
“你…讨厌我吗？”  
宁次停住脚步，有些惊讶：“没有。”  
“那就让我照顾你吧。”  
“小李和天天——”  
“这不一样，”雏田第一次打断别人的话，“我是…我是你的妹妹。”  
宁次沉默了一会儿。雏田看着远处的鸣人和小樱，两人还没走远，鸣人指着他们似乎在说要打声招呼，小樱抬起胳膊朝他们挥手。  
雏田腼腆地笑了一下，抬起手也挥了挥。  
“其实，”她对宁次说，“你倒下的时候我想了很多。是我连累了你，对不起。”她抿着嘴唇，似乎有泪水要涌上来。  
“你没有做错什么。”宁次说。  
“不。”雏田不后悔保护鸣人，但有的东西更深地刺痛了她，“我想做的不是当一次性的人肉盾牌，我想要的是真正能保护同伴的力量。”能够不牺牲任何人的力量。  
她也明白了，她是真的想要成为像鸣人那样的人，能够挽救他人，能成为太阳一样的温暖存在。不是说她不喜欢鸣人了，只是有些事情没那么重要了。她不能再让别人为自己受伤了。  
“我是你的妹妹，”雏田极为认真地说，“也是日向家的家主，我会保护你的。为了保护好你，我也会保护好自己。”  
宁次笑了，从眉眼间流露出淡淡笑容。雏田以为自己说错什么，紧张地回想说过的话。  
宁次转过头，额头上的标记似乎不存在了，笼中鸟成为被守护的自由。雏田的声音是细细的温柔，她自己不知这并非弱小，就像柔拳一样，以特有的姿态保护着身边的人。  
“那你可要加倍用功了。”

鸣人和小樱坐在丸子店聊天，木桌是新换的仿古实木，乌黑发亮，纹路细腻。话题从日常生活渐渐转移到佐助，鸣人也同样关心佐助，但他不明白小樱的担忧。  
“昨天离开就是因为这件事吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“可我觉得他们现在很好啊。我是不懂他们的感情啦，但和家人住在一起不是很正常吗？”  
“可是佐助不肯回来，也不让我们去探望。”  
“他一向都这样，之前走的时候也是……”鸣人闭上嘴。  
“没关系，我不在意。”小樱挽起嘴角，“他想要离开就没有人能阻止。”  
如果他想要做什么，真的有人能阻止吗？小樱的担忧连鸣人都看得出来。  
“小樱，你是不是有什么没有告诉我？”  
“没有，你在想什么。”小樱笑着说。  
“可是你看上去知道很多我不知道的事。”鸣人说，“告诉我吧，我也可以帮上忙的。”  
小樱叹了口气：“你说佐助会不会伤害鼬？”  
“怎么会，他明明那么爱他哥。”鸣人补充道，“我第一次见到他哭成那样。”  
小樱也还记得那个时候，鼬在医院里，佐助撕心裂肺地痛哭。  
那不是第一次在他们面前哭，却是第一次活生生剖开自己，真挚的感情像炸裂开的心脏撕碎在所有人眼前。小樱看到了赤裸的绝望。  
也许是自己多虑了。小樱又叹了一口气。

鼬没能出去，看了一本书，和佐助玩了两局棋。  
佐助买了菜谱，像模像样地做出来几道不错的菜。照顾喜甜的鼬，把鱼做成了糖醋的。  
他去书房喊鼬来吃饭。鼬正靠在窗边睡着了，手中的书垂在腿上，藏青色和服下露出月白色的领子，阳光温柔地抚摸脸颊，在眉眼缀了金边。睫毛翕动，似抖落金粉。  
佐助轻轻吻他，像触摸珍宝。鼬醒来。除去泪沟他和佐助几乎一模一样，看到对方有一丝不真实的错觉。佐助注视着他平静不起波澜的眼睛，有什么东西击碎了暖意。他俯下身，吻鼬的嘴角，用舌尖勾吻，技术青涩，对鼬却够用了。鼬抓住木质窗框，忍住没有推开他。他明白不激怒他的唯一方法是不反抗。  
佐助解开他的衣服敞开胸口，舌苔压过乳尖，扯下了他的裤子。  
“还痛吗？”他没有等鼬的回答，或许根本不需要回答。  
“转身。”  
他把鼬压在窗前的榻榻米上，从后面进入他的身体。  
也许是没有酒精干扰，佐助的进入比晚间要温柔，内壁慢慢被撑开，鼬隐忍的呻吟色情又撩人。佐助调整姿势，握着他的手扶住窗框，把他压在窗边。阳光直射晃得他睁不开眼，即使知道庭院无人也想要退缩。只要佐助愿意，可以把在这里的任何地方操他。  
鼬捏紧窗框的指关节泛白，佐助的抚慰不得要领，擦过敏感处予取予求令他备受折磨。他伸手去摸自己，佐助没有阻止，直到高潮来临，佐助把东西尽数射进他的身体。  
佐助起身整理衣服，鼬伏在窗口喘息，乳尖被粗糙的墙纸磨得通红，衣服仍然穿在他身上。  
“清理一下，来吃午饭。”佐助走了出去。  
鼬坐在马桶上，用手指扩张，把东西一点一点引出来，佐助的气息沾满了身体，高潮的余韵还没有消除，他感觉自己又硬了。他用手抚慰前端，脑海里想到的是佐助在身上起伏，也只能想到佐助。肠道里的东西还没有清理干净，他用手指按压敏感点获得快感，粘稠的液体粘在手上也浑然不觉。  
不知道佐助是什么时候进来的，鼬反应过来的时候他已经堵住了鼬的嘴，把喘息吞咽，囫囵吃干净，到鼬喘不过气才放手，贴着他的耳朵问：“很舒服吗？”鼬抓他的手，想要推开他。  
佐助握住他的阴茎，手指包裹住所有向上撸动。他已经知道怎么让鼬感觉舒服了，鼬无法推开他。  
“停下。”鼬低着头，眉间紧蹙。  
佐助用力捏了一下，鼬忍不住呻吟，他想让佐助离开，他前所未有地感到羞耻。  
“你在想我对吗。”佐助半蹲下，用牙齿亲吻他的乳尖，“你想要我。”  
鼬扶住他的肩膀，感觉自己快到了。  
“你想要我吗？”佐助用拇指按住不让他结束。  
鼬用力掐住他的肩膀，他却像没感觉一样，抬头问。鼬的视线一片模糊，看不见他的表情。  
“你想要我吗？”  
鼬抑制着呻吟：“我想要你。”  
佐助松手，他泄了出来。  
佐助用沾满浊液的手捏住他的下巴，亲吻嘴唇。  
进展顺利。他捋了捋鼬汗湿的长发。


	4. Chapter 4

清晨，露水从叶片上滑落，些微光线从地平线漏出，给昏暗带来一丝生机。  
淡黄的光芒笼罩在佐助肩头，染上家具和鼬的发梢，温暖如同泉水浸润，麻醉心灵。佐助撑起身体，静静地注视着梦境般的一切。有好一会儿，他一动不动，享受着宁静安详的晨光。鼬仰躺着，在绵长的呼吸中保持着一动不动的睡姿，他的身体还记得忍者的习惯，哪怕记忆像被洗白消毒的医院床单。佐助拨开他散乱的长发，出神地凝视着，捏着发梢卷起再松开，柔顺的长发，和自己的很不一样。他胡思乱想着自己喜欢长发是不是源自于此。鼬在困倦中苏醒，微微睁开眼睛。  
“饿吗？”佐助问。  
鼬翻过身来，赤裸的身体正对着他。  
“不饿。”  
他们睡前又做了一次，加上下午的两次，两人都很疲惫，没穿衣服就睡了。佐助很少裸睡，皮贴皮肉贴肉，直接接触床单被子，说不上有什么特别的感觉。醒来的时候他甚至忘了自己还没穿衣服。鼬裸露的胸膛提醒了他，他在上面看到昨晚留下的红斑，是浅红一块，不细分看不出来。  
佐助俯身吻他，在下颌骨与脖子的连接处叼起一小块肉用力吮吸。鼬清醒过来。那里一定会留下颜色，恰好无法遮挡。  
“鼬。”佐助的手攀上腰间，温热的手掌贴合曲线。他数着肋骨向上抚摸，挑逗似地拨弄乳尖。鼬抬起手臂又放下。回应似乎是合理的选择，但鉴于昨天的尝试，鼬发现佐助并不喜欢他的主动，只会让过程更加粗暴。他不知道佐助想要什么，这对他至关重要。他不能够一直过这样的生活，被控制，被软禁。即使佐助不说，他也能看出来这不对劲。他不知道他们过去有什么恩怨，哪怕深仇大恨他也半点不记得了。  
佐助分开他的腿，在腿根处摩擦，鼬仰躺着，小腿环住他的腰。佐助面容精致，比起自己更有棱角，像点缀了宝石盘旋着花纹的匕首，他已经能看到隐藏在精美刀鞘之下闪着寒光的利刃了。鼬伸手抚摸他的脸颊，就像抚摸深爱的恋人。佐助顶进去，他难以抑制地呻吟，五指攥紧被褥，闭上眼睛。  
“结束了我去做饭。”佐助吻他的额头。  
鼬睁开眼睛，偏过头，不知什么原因佐助并不喜欢他的眼神，他也无意激怒佐助。  
“想吃什么？”  
鼬张了张嘴，从喉咙深处发出一声低吟。  
“我想做午饭，可以吗？”他气息不稳地说。  
佐助停下来，手搭在他的胸上。  
“你还记得怎么做吗？”  
鼬记不太清了，就像其他常识性记忆一样有点模糊，但他不想放过出去的机会。  
佐助说：“你需要什么食材，我去买。”  
“我可以一起去吗？”  
他犹豫了。  
“跟在我身边。”  
鼬点头，再次闭眼，神经的紧张让肾上腺素飙升，愈发兴奋。  
佐助扶着他的脚踝，推到身体两侧，指甲刮着突出的骨头，起伏的身体加快节奏，直到高潮。鼬大口喘息，身体也放松下来，在佐助转身之后半睁开眼睛。  
性爱无需学习，取悦他人和取悦自己一样都是本能。鼬无需乞求，他总能得到自己想要的，在佐助小的时候就是这样，到后来也没有什么改变，但佐助想要的始终只有一样。  
全是理智的心恰如一柄全是锋刃的刀，  
令使用它的人手上流血。*  
诗集摊在书桌上没有人去看。佐助不明白，而鼬忘却了。他忘记了一切痛苦和不应当遗忘的。佐助却没有这么幸运。

佐助从厨房出来，两个煎鸡蛋和一些面包片再加上牛奶，早餐不很丰富但也足够。经历了早间的折腾，鼬已经饿了，和佐助两人把食物一扫而空。他去洗盘子，佐助给他挑选衣服。  
这是鼬进入这里以来第一次出门，他把头发束在脑后，穿上高领外套。  
佐助走在前面，不到二十分钟就走到集市了。他从没想过城市离他们这么近，抬头就能看到庭院所在的山丘，碧草蓝天像世外桃源。也的确是世外桃源。  
市场人声嘈杂，有熟识的摊主和佐助搭话，他不得不一一回应。鼬站在他身后，安静地看着。  
“这是哥哥吗？”一个有点发胖的中年女人笑着问。  
“嗯。”佐助用余光看了一眼鼬，他一动不动，用微笑回应。  
“一起出来买菜吗？还是第一次见。”  
“嗯，一起出门转转。”  
“你们感情真好。”她接过钱，把袋子递过去。  
佐助接过菜道谢，鼬微微点头道别。  
两人并肩走在路上吸引不少人的目光，佐助用幻术让轮回眼看上去和普通眼睛一样，不至于吸引更多目光。大家看一看也就走过去了。  
很快就买完了所需，鼬以散步为由转了几圈。他很久没有出门了，看到许多新事物颇为好奇。佐助一一讲解，倒也不觉得烦。这样的日子确是第一次，鼬不自觉流露的亲密感让他高兴，想起过去缠着鼬陪自己修行的日子。也许早该带鼬出来转转了。  
他们准备回去，鼬站在一家鱼店门口迟迟不动。  
“要买鱼吗？”佐助问。  
“我想养几条锦鲤。”  
佐助想起新挖的水池，环顾四周：“那边有一家店。”

回去的时候他们绕了远路，鼬想晚一些回去，佐助在集市上买了点零食也不觉得饿，就依他说的从山丘的另一边上去。  
中午，或者说已经下午了，树林里空气清新，行将入秋的季节里少了虫子的鸣叫，有成群结队的鸟儿急匆匆地飞过。突然，有一只乌鸦扑棱着翅膀像落水的石子掀起层层树叶波浪，降落在他们不远处的树杈上。佐助停下脚步，牢牢盯着乌鸦，余光里的鼬伫立不动。  
“怎么了？”他把手里的袋子放在路边的石头上，一米宽的石头是某次山体滑坡的结果，这里的居民比他更清楚原因。  
鼬一动不动，佐助看着他，又看着乌鸦，心里升腾起难以言喻的感觉。鼬是不是想起来了？他觉得浑身的血液都在冲向大脑，血气充斥着喉头与视网膜，紧张和兴奋成了脑内交响乐组的节拍器，还有一丝害怕隐藏在鼓面飞扬的灰尘中。  
但是，鼬只望着乌鸦，平静得让人难以怀疑。  
佐助冷静下来，他走到鼬的身边。鼬转过头来，黑色的眼珠像熄灭了光芒的宝石不起波澜，水面恢复平静，那一刻的波纹似是幻觉。  
“我以前很喜欢乌鸦吗？”鼬问，他闭了闭眼睛。  
“你想起什么了？”佐助坐在石头上，尽力避开粘附的青苔。鼬坐到他的身边。  
“只是有熟悉的感觉。”他应该感到熟悉，这是他最拿手的幻术。  
佐助默不作声地坐了一会儿，阳光从繁密树枝的缝隙照入，在他们身上投下斑驳的影子。他们各自沉浸在自己的思考中与周遭一切隔绝开来，包括彼此。就在沉默蔓延到周身的时候，佐助站起来率先向前走了，鼬看着他的身影只感到陌生。

店里有送货服务，他们把鱼放入水池，十数条红白锦鲤欢快地游动，鼬用木盒装了鱼食撒入，它们蜂拥而至，摆动着尾巴，嘴巴一张一合。  
佐助盘腿坐在池边看着鼬。这不是灭族之前的哥哥，他周身淡漠的气息更加真实也陌生，佐助不禁怀疑那个温柔的哥哥是否真的如鼬所说是场角色扮演，真假参杂的谎言更让人难以分辨，鼬当多了间谍，这一手玩得又精又妙。又或者，佐助想，这是自己从未见过的另一面。  
他走上前，从鼬手中接过鱼食撒入池中，鼬抱着手臂，倚着木头方柱观察他。不知这两年发生了什么，佐助的实力已经在他之上，即使是他最有自信的幻术也不见得能隐瞒过去。大约也是这个原因，佐助连大门的禁制都撤了，门锁轻易就能打开，丝毫不担心他会离开。鼬不认为佐助会长时间保持这样的生活，总有些地方不对劲。自从佐助回来，他偶尔会做梦，看到一些光怪陆离的幻象，血和眼泪，还有什么人倒在自己面前，醒来就记不清了。医生告诉过他，损伤的不只是记忆，记忆力也会有所下降，但随着时间推移会慢慢恢复，现在比起两年前，能记住的东西多了很多。  
一阵风吹来，翩翩少年长袖翻飞，佐助站在池边的风景相当入画。鼬微笑着，脑中一闪而过什么又散去了。

小樱最近脾气不大好，几乎住在医院，每天工作12个小时，鸣人来看她也知趣地等在旁边不去打扰。医疗数据数字化进程缓慢，废墟重建的过程中也有不少问题。工作一旦分给别人效率就会下降，从学校刚出来的新手更不用说，几乎没人能帮上什么。  
一下子鸣人成了全木叶最轻松的忍者，至少在别人看来只要学习是一件轻松的事。他完成功课的速度有长进，老师就给他安排了更多功课，但周末还是能挤出时间去帮工，顺道去医院给小樱带饭。  
护士们每次看到鸣人来都会打招呼，笑嘻嘻地帮着把小樱喊出来。小樱一边脱白大褂一边出门，大多数时候无奈地叹口气。她每天在学校和医院两头跑，周日学校放假才有点空闲时间，她对鸣人隐瞒了佐助的事，有空就会拿出来考虑，但怎么也想不出解决办法。鸣人和她几乎绑定了一起吃中晚饭，中午在医院吃，晚上一起离开医院。久而久之整个木叶都知道鸣人在追求她（虽然只是大家认为），而小樱迟迟不表态。事实上在她眼中鸣人、佐助和卡卡西老师已经是家人一样的存在，过去他们总是照顾自己，像照顾家里最小的孩子一样。现在她不需要他们的照顾了，也不再是满眼只有喜欢的人的小女孩，对于鸣人的感情从对被讨人厌的吊车尾追求的反感变为另一种态度，当你接受了一个人，很容易就能接受他的缺点甚至包括他喜欢你。  
鸣人和小樱坐在办公桌前面对面。小樱埋头吃饭什么也不说，鸣人试图缓和一下气氛，讲了些琐事。当他讲到今天午饭的烤鱼是卡卡西做的时，小樱睁大了眼睛。  
“卡卡西老师最近不是很忙吗？”  
“是他早上做的便当，做多了分给我一点。”  
应该是特意做多一点分的吧。小樱想。  
“小樱，我每天来找你，你不会嫌烦吧。”  
“你自己知道就好。”  
“喂，这种时候不应该这么说吧。”  
“那你想要我怎么说？”  
“不麻烦你就好啦，有人陪着很开心啊……啊，你干嘛打我！”  
“我都是实话实说。”小樱撇嘴，“好好吃饭。”  
鸣人却不老实吃饭，他凑上前来问：“你真的这么想吗？”  
“想什么？”  
“觉得我很烦……”  
“也…也不是那么烦啦。”  
“哦，”鸣人缩回脑袋，“那就好。”  
“干嘛突然问这个？”  
“我不知道你是怎么想的，总觉得不太明白你的想法，佐助也是，你们想什么都不说清楚，让人猜半天都不到点上。”  
鸣人突然认真地说：“但是我也不是笨蛋，也许以前是吧。”  
小樱看到他自嘲地笑了两下，不知道为什么食物有些难以下咽，刚刚还觉得美味的烤鱼失去了香气。她不知道该说什么，一时间有些发愣。  
鸣人吃完了，他收拾了东西，站在门口好像想起了什么：“佐助说我不理解他，也许是真的。”  
“不……”  
“但你们能不能把心里想的说出来？我们不是朋友吗？如果想要得到安慰，就要把痛苦说出来不是吗？”

鼬做了相当丰盛的午餐。忍者常年风餐露宿不讲究吃喝，但是宇智波鼬的厨艺无可挑剔到让人生疑。佐助收拾碗筷的时候问他最近想起什么了。  
“没有。”鼬的回答还是一样。  
佐助去泡茶，这是每天必要的。他们两人的茶杯稍有区别，佐助用边缘稍有破损的那个，缺口圆润，不会划伤。鼬坐在榻榻米上看书，这是一本旧书，他在页缘看到一点血迹。  
“怎么了？”佐助发觉他神情不自然。  
“我以前是个什么样的人？”鼬问。  
“不是会问这种问题的人。”  
“是吗？大概我忘记的太多，连性格也变了吧。”  
“是这样吗？”佐助自言自语般说着，“在你没有失忆前也很难琢磨。”  
鼬捧着茶杯看佐助。  
“你有时候很温柔，会说一些……”佐助停下来，他不想多说，鼬的每一件事他都记得清清楚楚，至少他是这么认为。  
他在家里一向没有什么存在感。鼬是天才，无论做什么都那么优秀，而他无论做出怎样的成绩都被哥哥的光芒掩盖，家人和族人都那么说：你要向你哥哥学习。哪怕他的成绩永远保持第一名，这有什么特别的呢，鼬也是这样。父亲几乎不会主动谈论他，饭桌上的话题永远是鼬，新接了什么任务，升了什么职位，佐助渴望父亲的在意却不敢插嘴。他本怨恨这种显而易见的偏心，可鼬对他极好，是一个哥哥所能做到的最好的。他长佐助5岁，只要有时间就会陪伴他，安慰他，甚至纠正父亲的偏心，连佐助悄悄跟去他的任务都没有生气。还有什么可挑的呢？他没有理由不爱鼬。爱意和恨意在同一片土壤的滋养下生长。如果他不那么好胜就不会恨他，如果鼬不是那么爱他，他就不会全心地爱上鼬。天平的哪一端都是更容易的选择，他偏偏受困于此。  
当一切平静后，他想鼬是不是也和自己一样难以抉择，不然怎么会在设下完美圈套的同时在自己面前流泪，就像在锁紧的大门前埋下开锁的钥匙。  
“我说过什么？”鼬察觉到他的欲言又止。  
“没什么。”佐助的眼角似有松动。  
他的目光像沉静的河潭。  
“如果我做了令你痛苦的事，你会原谅我吗？”  
佐助没有看他，也不敢看他，只是紧紧握着茶杯。  
“无论你做什么，”鼬停顿了一下，“我都会的。”  
佐助猛地抬头：“你不记得过去了，你根本不记得我是谁。”  
“我知道过去的我很爱你，我总会想起来的。”  
“你不会。你不想回忆，这么久了你都没有想起什么。”  
“我在回忆，只是暂时想不起来。”他毫无知觉地说着，他们之间贴上了一层令人窒息的塑料薄膜，上面满是雾气，彼此都看不清对方。  
佐助抬头，注视着他，目光却被雾气阻拦，什么也看不见。  
“过去塑造了我们，无论忘记了多少都永远无法摆脱。”  
“你已经忘记了。”  
“我希望我能想起来。”  
佐助突然笑了，两边的嘴角不受控制地上扬，好像一个并不好笑的话从恰当的人口中说出，是只有他一人能听懂的冷笑话。  
“佐助，你怎么了？”  
“没事。”佐助低下头，看着热气蒸腾的茶杯，有水雾冲进眼睛，眼眶也因此变得滚热。


	5. Chapter 5

“你的名字。”  
“宇智波鼬。”  
“年龄？”  
“23岁。”  
“身份？”  
“木叶暗部。”  
“记得木叶是什么吗？”  
“是火之国的忍者村，由宇智波和千手两家族联盟建立。”  
“你是宇智波家族的人对吗？”  
“是的。”  
“家人的名字还记得吗？”  
“不记得了。”  
“……朋友的名字呢？”  
“不记得。”  
“对宇智波佐助这个人有印象吗？”  
“……不记得。”  
“最近有回想起什么事情吗？”  
“……”  
“无论什么事情都可以。”  
“我过去经常逛甜品店。”  
“还有吗？”  
“我杀过很多人。”

夜晚的树林比往常更凉，他能感觉到体温的快速下降，失血过多的身体开始僵硬，视线也随之模糊。他靠在树上歇了一下，不知道这会儿佐助有没有追上来。一旦适应了某种生存模式就很容易认为这种模式是正常的。他不得不这么做，纯粹的疼痛才能保持清醒。对于身处困境的人，失去正确与否的判断才是最糟糕的。

小樱道谢后放下电话，手指长久地停留在话筒上，直到鸣人推门而进才缩回手。  
“怎么了？”鸣人注意到她的表情僵硬。  
“鸣人，”小樱看了他一眼，然后将视线聚焦在桌上的文件，“你觉得佐助的哥哥是什么样的人？”  
“嗯……”鸣人坐到对面，把便当放在桌上，思索了一下，“很厉害的人吧。而且他为木叶做了那么多，我很敬佩他。虽然我没法成为那样的人啦。”  
“……”千万别。  
“怎么了？”  
鸣人还什么都不知道，无忧无虑的笑容挂在嘴角，关切地看着她。  
小樱迟疑了一下，把文件整理放入旁边的书架，假装不经意地问：“如果佐助和鼬对立，鸣人你会站在那一边？”  
“他们为什么会对立？”鸣人挠头，“不过真要说的话可能还是佐助吧，毕竟我们是朋友嘛。”  
小樱叹气。  
“是佐助那边发生什么事了吗？”  
“不。”小樱按下饭盒盖子，改变了主意，“准确地说，是曾经给鼬检查的医生打电话来询问，他接到了来自鼬的语焉不详的电话。”  
“电话？语焉不详？”  
“他没有明说通话内容，只是告诉我鼬的情况可能很不妙……”  
“鼬不是和佐助……”  
“他希望我们介入。”  
鸣人愣了一下：“是要我们联系佐助吗？”  
“不是。”小樱一时间不知该如何解释，“我想我们最好能去找佐助看看详细情况。”  
“这样佐助又会生气吧，上次去找他都被赶出来了……”  
小樱揉了揉眉心：“我再去找卡卡西老师商量一下吧。”

午后的阳光温暖而冷漠，宇智波鼬跪在佐助身前，扶着书案，口鼻的气息喷在面前硬起的器官上。佐助的手自上而下顺过他的头发，轻轻按揉头皮，像是安抚又像是催促。鼬垂眼张嘴，尽力用口腔把整个器官包裹住，但还远远不够。他吐出来，舔了舔嘴唇，润泽过的嘴唇沾染了水汽，佐助扶住他的后脑勺推向自己，逼迫他再次张嘴。感到喉头被顶开，鼬抑制不住干呕，佐助抽出来，待他稍微平缓了呼吸就低头继续。  
佐助穿着外套，裤子褪到膝盖，坐在书案上。鼬衣着整齐地跪在面前，让他脸庞发热，硬地发疼。指尖描摹着嘴唇，比进入身体更强烈的快感困扰着佐助，他想要更多，又觉得这有点过了。鼬眼帘下垂不知在看哪里。随着口腔熟悉了异物的进入，慢慢吞得更深，然后轻轻吮吸。佐助喘息着，微微仰头，身体后倾，柔软滚热的感觉包裹着他，舌头试探的舔弄让他攥紧了鼬的长发。鼬吃痛不小心让牙齿碰到了他，佐助马上退出来，想问鼬怎么了却说不出口。鼬仿佛看穿了他所想，轻轻摇头，然后再次俯身。他忍不住顶胯，直到泄出在鼬的嘴里，在吞咽声中闭上眼睛。鼬缓慢地舔过嘴角，温和自然的举动让佐助脸上滚烫，连他也觉得有些过头。  
佐助俯身拉起鼬，捧着他的脸接吻。难堪的味道在唇齿间交传，鼬感觉到佐助的颤抖，那意味着失控和丧失一部分理智。他抵着佐助的肩膀任他褪下自己的衣服，犬齿在颈窝慢慢磨咬，手指逗弄身体，鼬配合地呻吟，长发简单地束在脑后尚且还未散开。佐助的面孔在暖光漫射下美得惊人，无怪乎从小就被女生追捧。鼬凝视他的眼睛，却读不出那眼神中几分真假。

卡卡西又一次在火影的办公室接待了小樱，木叶村生机勃勃，一派欣欣向荣，一切都在往好的方向发展，让人很难不感到高兴。他本想打趣小樱和鸣人近期的频繁约会，看到对方紧绷的表情还是略过了。  
“佐助那边出什么事了？”卡卡西严肃起来。  
“井上医生今天上午打电话给我。”  
卡卡西知道那位医生，也许是研究有什么新的进展，但那样小樱不会急着来找他。  
“他告诉我他接到了宇智波鼬的电话。”  
“宇智波鼬？”  
“嗯，他给鼬做检查的时候留了电话，原以为佐助会打给他。”  
“佐助没有联系他？”  
“鼬瞒着佐助给他打电话，他想起一些事但是不想告诉佐助，他需要医生。”  
卡卡西沉默了一会儿。  
“卡卡西老师，”小樱说，“我很担心。”  
卡卡西叹了口气：“我之前找过佐助，想把鼬带回木叶检查，但是他拒绝了。”  
“就算……”  
“但既然事情已经发展到这个地步，还是得去找他们啊。”卡卡西说，“由我出面去找佐助谈谈吧。”

一切都是计划好的。  
卖锦鲤的店铺有一部电话，山丘的乌鸦令佐助没能发觉幻象飞远。  
即使记忆变成白纸，鼬还是那个精于计算的双面间谍，佐助的手段不过是小孩的任性玩闹。  
差错在于暴力，鼬被掀翻在榻榻米上，力量毫不留情地击中身体，佐助似乎不再担心他的医疗问题。  
夜晚寒风凛冽，发白的指尖攥紧衣物，咳出鲜血，淹没于黑夜。  
从没来过的地下室，原来是这幅景象。鼬半睁着眼睛喘气，把气管淤积的血液吐在地上。肋骨断了两根，手臂活动困难，他匍匐在地，身体因为疼痛发抖。  
一只脚把他踹开，脊背狠狠砸在石墙上，鼬发出一声闷哼。  
“你还联系了谁？”  
佐助冷冷地看着他。  
鼬抬眼，看到那只独特紫光的轮回眼散发着寒意。  
“没有。”他清晰地看到佐助手上青筋暴起。  
“说谎。”  
“你只是想找借口折磨我对吗。”  
佐助踩住他的撑地的手掌。  
“现在的我能看穿你的谎言。”地面崩塌，幻象破碎，鼬扶着墙壁喘息，写轮眼转动，火烧火燎地疼。  
“没有幻术能欺骗这只眼睛。”佐助走到他面前，居高临下地望着他。  
“我没有联系其他人。”红色旋转消失，黑色的瞳仁平静而冷漠。  
“说谎。”佐助用刀尖挑开和服前襟。  
“无论我怎么说你都不会相信。”  
刀尖缓缓进入：“总是说谎的人不值得信任。”  
黑暗弥漫视线，四周陷入诡谲暗红，肋骨断裂声清晰可闻，风声从耳边吹过，鼬发出闷哼。  
“你说了什么？”  
“你想起什么了？”  
鼬不再说话。佐助的攻击很疼，但还不至于不能行动，他掰起鼬的下巴，让他直视自己的双眼。  
幻境。  
他下意识张望四周，熟悉的诡谲，幽暗深红如罗刹地狱，模糊不清的记忆在黑暗中翻涌。  
旗木卡卡西。不知怎的冒出这个名字，他镇定下来，把到口的话咽回去。  
佐助抬手拔出腰间长刀，抵在胸前，刀锋随着手腕推进，刺痛感穿透心脏，停驻当中。  
“你想到什么了？”佐助声音冰冷，兄友弟恭的形象一经撕破就再也无需维持表面文章，那股冷彻的恨意从利刃直达心脏，戳穿虚假爱意的甜腻幻象。  
刀刃旋转抽出，鼬咳出一口血，濒死体验绝不好受，血液流失在幻境中不过是假象，但疼痛在本该断气时持续，变成无止境的惩罚。  
“直到你开口为止。”  
无法昏迷也无法死亡的世界，只有疼痛是真实的。  
“不熟悉这里吗？”佐助的语调微转，强迫鼬睁眼看着四周，看着伤口的血液流淌。  
沾染血污的长发凌乱散落在肩膀，鼬的面孔似乎从多年前就不再变化，佐助记忆里的那双眼睛依旧鲜红。  
自己是否真的想起什么，鼬的眼光触怒了他，也许委曲求全是上策，但鼬偏不想那么做。佐助给他一条退路，鼬却不愿再顺从。  
他在生死之间看到童年的佐助，鼓着脸想要挽留自己。笑容天真烂漫，梦幻得仿佛那才是幻觉。  
现实的佐助冷静地愤怒，毫不留情地重复同一个伤口，没有绳索禁锢，他给了鼬反抗的空间，乐于看他被击倒在地，无力地感受刺穿身体的痛楚。  
“说，”佐助用刃尖挑起他的下巴，“你记起来什么了？”  
鼬的眼神平静得刺眼。  
佐助咬牙：“你会永远留在这里，我可以让你持续被刺穿心脏，几天甚至几个月。”  
宽大的和服衣袂被鲜血浸透，鼬的声音冷清而平静：“不过如此吗？”


	6. Chapter 6

甜蜜的复仇滑过咽喉，酒之鸠毒渗入五脏六腑。  
佐助翻过他的身体，真实的疼痛刺穿腹部，血液浸透深蓝羽织，紧闭的双眼四周满是汗水挂在脸颊。  
“鼬。”他听不出自己语气中的仓促惶惑。  
他们有过好的时候，幼年的照料和童年的陪伴，佐助只要鼬在身旁。长兄如母，又或是什么雏鸟情结的变形。在踏入叛逆的途中就失去了对方。鼬是他心上一道疤，唇边一抹血。他不肯旁人医治那伤疤，独自吞下铁锈味的血迹。  
于鼬而言他又是什么？振兴宇智波族的棋子亦或是装模作样施舍的温柔。  
他下手太重，鼬露出那副不屑一顾的神情刺痛了敏感的自尊，他要鼬偿还鲜血和疼痛，他要鼬受伤，痛苦挣扎，他要鼬看看自己做过什么，他要鼬的回忆。凭什么他可以忘记一切，就像痛苦从未发生？凭什么他可以再一次丢下自己，重新开始？他要年幼的自己被折磨逼至绝境，是否有过一丝后悔和心痛？他要看到鼬被伤害的模样，否则不能相信他真的曾为此痛苦。  
“鼬。”他本能地认为鼬不会死。那人留给自己的伤疤还在隐隐做痛，他是笼罩一切的黑暗，他们一生都会纠缠不休。  
佐助伸手试探他的鼻息，脸色苍白如纸。失血过多让鼬陷入昏迷，呼吸微浅，几乎停止。佐助轻晃他的身体，心脏猛地被恐惧握紧。  
他跌跌撞撞跑到楼上，把抽屉拉出在地上，纱布和药物，这些在自己被打伤过后有木叶的医生提供，但鼬只有自己。  
不该下那么狠的手，但鼬不肯哪怕在幻境屈服一刻。佐助像不小心打破昂贵花瓶的孩子手足无措，他抓着纱布和止血药物走下楼梯。  
地上残留一滩血液，地下室空无一人。  
佐助站立良久，写轮眼鲜红流转似要滴血。终于，他忍不住大笑起来，地下室清晰的回音萦绕在耳边，是接近疯狂的，撕裂的笑声。

鼬在树林间快速穿梭，伤口用拆下的衣襟简单包扎。尽管少有势均力敌的对手，他却不乏应对强于自己的对手的经验。即使佐助能识破幻术，也还是被骗过。在利用某些弱点时，鼬少有怀抱歉意，连他自己也摸不清那古怪的痛觉源自何处。  
跟随乌鸦的踪迹，目的地在宇智波老宅，空寂数年的宅院被苔藓灰尘覆盖，有蛛网从梁上越过搭在另一头。  
这是他曾生活过的地方。  
鼬走上宇智波族的街道，乌鸦从头顶飞过，落在废弃的电线杆上，四周悄无声息，仿佛连植物也一并死去。  
甜品店的门铃声响起，有阿姨微笑着在糯米团子上淋糖浆，似曾相识的女孩抢先要走了最后一份，河边有少年相伴而坐，他似乎看到一个男孩向自己撒娇，想要与他一同执行任务，鼬下意识伸出手，指尖接触额头，幻像烟消云散。  
记忆不断涌现，只有家人如同被擦除的部分只看得见模糊印记。他在石阶上坐下，夜晚的凉意沁人心脾，止住血后的伤口不足为意，只想静静地呆上一会儿，用记忆串联发生的一切。

大战过后几大国达成协议共同发展，友好往来，忍者村也几乎不设防，鼬进来时被巡逻守卫发现，也没做阻拦，除了队长一人脸色大变，让其他人注意鼬的行踪，自己则去找火影。  
战争还未开始时，宇智波鼬就因为判定死亡而删去了S级叛忍的通缉，战后重建的巡逻队有些人并非忍者也加入了加之卡卡西有意让公众遗忘，大多数人都认不出鼬。  
队长在半夜找上门来，卡卡西才意识到问题远比自己判断的严重，他要求巡逻队队长保密，让其他几人回到各自的岗位，独自一人前往。

鼬看上去身形略有单薄，和几年前没有太大变化，佐助把他照顾得很好。  
卡卡西摘下火影的帽子，双手插兜，像曾经那样随意地走过去。  
鼬背对着他，声音温和，似有怀旧之感。  
“前辈当上火影了啊。”  
脚步顿住，那一瞬的时间被拉长，他似乎看到了穿着暗部服装的鼬，不是两年前的鼬，而是更加年轻的，沉默专注的少年。  
“你想起来了吗？”  
卡卡西走到他身边，低头看鼬的侧脸。  
“不是全部。”鼬轻轻摇头。  
“那你……”  
“为什么这里会变成这样。”  
卡卡西无法开口，鼬望着空荡街道，困惑而悲伤，他只能把手放在鼬的肩膀，意图安慰，却说不出任何话。  
“究竟发生了什么？”鼬的声音低沉，“为什么我会失忆。”  
“鼬，”卡卡西俯身想告诉他不必想起，倏然放开手。  
“你受伤了？”  
鼬淡淡点头：“轻伤。”  
“鼬，把幻术解开。你需要医生，现在小樱应该还没睡，我带你去找她治疗。”  
鼬撑着身体站起来：“我没事……”  
眼前一黑，他陷入昏迷。

小樱在办公室整理东西准备回家休息，卡卡西背着鼬冲进来，在目瞪口呆中简洁地交代了情况。  
“拜托你了。”  
小樱点头，冷静下来恢复了专业态度。她给鼬做了简单的检查，打电话给夜班护士要求准备血浆，利用职务登记了一个假身份，把鼬安排在一间角落里的单人病房内。  
“卡卡西老师，”小樱脸色难看，“麻烦联系佐助。”  
卡卡西点头。

佐助本以为井上给的药物没有明显作用，鼬一直想起什么的迹象。  
他表现得温顺，只为了让自己麻痹大意。佐助忍不住想笑，他想自己一定是疯了。鼬始终是鼬，即使失去记忆，即使完全在自己的控制之下生活也能把他耍得团团转。自己还是小时候那样，沉迷于鼬的温柔，连过去的教训都忘得一干二净。鼬怎么会那么容易死，他是笼罩自己人生的阴影。  
他不知道鼬对那个胆小鬼医生威胁了什么，鼬在说谎这方面前科累累，段位远高于自己。井上说他已经通知木叶了，为了工作他自然不想和木叶关系太僵，而这件事会毁了他所有名誉。佐助并不担心他会把所有事情抖给卡卡西他们，从他出走大蛇丸开始就没什么信誉可言了，这件事只会毁了井上自己。  
“……你算好了会这样才提出交易的？”井上沉默了一会儿。  
“这是我的事。”  
佐助并不在意他们是否知道这一切，但仍设想如果他们要强行带走鼬该怎么办。现在他冷静下来，从头到尾思考整件事就明白鼬仍然没有想起自己。或者他在鼬心中的地位就不过如此。佐助没有去追鼬，尽管有那么一会儿，他准备去把鼬抓回来，锁在地下室再也不允许他离开。但想法从脑中浮现便被放弃，没人能关住鼬，他不知自己还能经受几次漫不经心的伤害，佐助不想杀了他，至少现在不想。  
鼬会去的地方屈指可数，他不是不考虑落脚点就逃离的那种人，佐助找了杂货铺的阿姨借了电话，按了火影办公室电话的前几个数字，又改变主意打给小樱。  
“有件事想告诉你。”  
“诶？佐助？”  
“怎么是你？”  
电话那头传来鸣人熟悉的声音，佐助皱眉，准备挂电话。  
“小樱被叫去开会啦，我在办公室等她回来一起吃午饭。”  
“你还在追求她吗？”  
“也不算……你不在她很寂寞嘛，我也很无聊啊。”  
“小樱在忙重建，你还有功课要补，这么闲吗。”  
“还不是你不肯回来，”鸣人忿忿地抱怨，“和鼬哥一起回来住不好吗？有你的帮助工程也能加快速度了。”  
“我帮不上什么忙。”佐助不知他的加快速度结论是怎么得出来的，“既然这样就回头再说吧。”  
“有什么事告诉我再转告小樱不可以吗？”  
“你记不住。”没等鸣人反驳，佐助就挂了电话，长舒一口气。  
没人吃得消鸣人的追问，他搞不懂自己为什么要浪费时间。  
无论如何他都得亲自去一趟木叶了。

鼬跪在床上，攥紧被单，身体颤抖，佐助掰着他的头吻他的眼睛，未经润滑就顶了进来，疼痛将他劈成两半，鼬咬破了嘴唇，柔软舌尖卷走唇角血滴，手指拨弄乳尖，佐助冷淡地盯着自己，他只觉得汗毛竖起，手脚虚汗，想要挣脱却不得动弹。  
放过我。他低声乞饶。  
说谎。佐助从后面握住他的手，按在床头，身体一挺一退，钻进刺骨疼痛。  
疼。鼬闭上眼睛，有泪水要没过眼眶。  
你可以忍受。  
好疼。  
比那时候更疼吗？  
鼬恍惚看到两个交错倒地的身影。  
是谁？  
不记得了吗？  
好疼……  
我是谁。  
佐助……  
我是你的什么人。  
是……  
我是谁？  
你是我的……

鼬睁开眼睛，苍白的天花板映入眼帘。空缺的记忆仍然没有想起，但他意识到佐助已经把另一些东西植入自己的记忆。


	7. Chapter 7

“对宇智波止水这个名字有印象吗？”  
鼬思索了一会儿，轻轻摇头：“记不清了。”  
“无论还记得什么，只有一点印象也可以。”  
不大的病房里装了四个人，佐助站在靠窗的角落里，卡卡西在他与鼬之间不动声色地选了一个两边都能牵制的位置。  
医生是小樱找来的，两天前佐助接到消息回到木叶，直奔医院，小樱面色不善，他直奔主题询问鼬的情况。鸣人尚且不知这件事，看到小樱对佐助爱搭不理的样子，觉得气氛古怪又诡异。鼬的伤势已经没有大碍，导致失血过多的刀伤与佐助的武器吻合，但鼬绝口不提究竟发生了什么。  
“他拒绝做全身检查。”小樱拿起病历本，径直从佐助身边走过，连看都不看一眼他。  
“小樱怎么了？”  
鸣人还是那副样子，就不会自己追上去问问。  
春野樱一直很麻烦，到现在也很麻烦，小女孩的脾气又复发了吗？  
鸣人跟着小樱出去，佐助站在门口，看到小樱摇头，鸣人就停在那里目送她走远。  
“小樱为什么难过？”  
“哦。”佐助下意识应了一声。  
“她说鼬前辈受伤是怎么回事？”  
佐助想说不关你的事，但没有说出口。他还没做好听鸣人讲他们是朋友这种大道理的准备。  
“请问两位能否离开一会儿。”医生低头在文件垫板上写写划划，头也不回地对卡卡西说。  
卡卡西微笑一下：“我们出去等吧。”  
佐助不想离开，小樱不给他鼬的病历，记忆恢复情况也做了保密处理，尽管他信不过眼前这个“医生”，小樱却认为他比自己更靠谱。鼬的身份敏感，眼下只有几个人知道这件事，为了防止给重建工作不必要地添乱，他们按照原先设计过的给鼬安排了新的身份，作为遇到劫匪的普通人留在木叶。  
佐助在卡卡西温和的威胁下离开，医生直到看着门落锁才从文件底下抽出几张纸。  
“我看过你写的内容了，”他把其中几张递给鼬，“这些是已经证实确实发生的，其它比较隐私的事件我们不能确认，但没有证据和它们冲突。”  
“谢谢。”  
“你不记得家人，但是记得自己的生活，还有朋友。”  
“嗯。”  
“真的想不起来吗？”  
鼬的视线从文件转移到医生的脸上：“想不起来了。”  
“……为什么不愿意接受全身检查？”  
“没有必要。”  
“虽然我被安排做你的精神状态检查和恢复，但我的本职是药剂学和外科。”医生停顿一下，“如果你愿意，我可以私下为你检查身体，结果除了你不会有任何人知道。”  
“不必这样，我没有其它伤口。”  
医生笑了一下：“佐助君有虐待你吗？”  
“为什么这么说？”  
“春野医生暗示你身上有被虐待过的痕迹，你不愿意接受检查，以我过去的了解，你还有其它不希望被别人知道的伤口吧。”  
“我们以前认识吗？”  
医生摇头：“我们有过会面，但我想那算不上认识。现在是我接受春野的委托照顾你，作为你的医生，我希望你能坦诚一些。在这里没有人会伤害你了。”  
鼬的视线从他身边掠过，飘向窗外，医生知道今天问不出什么了，站起来收拾东西。  
“那么今天就到这里，如果有事可以直接用内线电话联系我，这几天我都在医院。或者按床头的铃，这里一直有护士值班。”  
他走到门口，鼬喊住他。  
“可以告诉我你是谁吗？”  
“你忘记也很正常，摘下眼镜后外貌也有很大改变，很多人都认不出我。”  
“也许我会想起来。”  
他推开门，停下脚步：“兜，药师兜。”  
门合上，病房里只留下鼬一人了。

佐助被卡卡西带去找补课的鸣人。  
“让兜在那里和鼬独处没有问题吗？”  
“没问题的，他现在是孤儿院院长，在孩子们中很有声望呢。”  
“我不是说这个。”  
“他在大战时还救了你不是吗？”卡卡西推开走廊的门，鸣人在第三个教室补习，他们在第二教室等他。  
佐助沉默了好一会儿：“他还在帮大蛇丸做研究吗？”  
“嗯，大蛇丸功过相抵，现在处于软禁状态，还在实验室。”  
佐助冷哼一声。  
“他可是还救活了鼬啊。”  
“那又怎么样。”  
卡卡西微笑一下：“小樱和鸣人一直很担心你。”  
“嗯。”  
“偶尔回来聚一聚也好。”  
教室门推开，鸣人抱着一摞书走进来。  
“诶！卡卡西老师，佐助你也在啊。”  
佐助扭开脸。  
“我们一起出去吃个饭。”  
“好啊。小樱今天……”  
“她要加班，就不过来了。”  
“卡卡西老师今天不用上班吗？”鸣人问出口才发觉气氛不对，或是他意识到不得不严肃对待某个问题了。  
“我们走吧。”卡卡西双手插兜，走在前面，佐助面无表情地跟上，鸣人把书放在储物柜里，也跟在他们后面。  
拉面店的店长热情依旧，但他们是朝着卡卡西家走去，三班最融洽的时候他们没去过，现在倒是一起吃饭。鸣人以为有什么要事讨论，结果卡卡西教他们烤鱼。  
心理落差太大，鸣人纠结得皱眉，想不出是怎么回事。佐助规规矩矩地按照卡卡西的方法把鱼放在铁板上，撒料翻面，鱼是事先腌好的，倒是不用他们麻烦。那边鸣人笨手笨脚地点火，差点烧了眉毛。  
佐助不动声色地笑他。  
“你根本就是卡卡西老师帮忙点的火。”鸣人不满，怎么还嘲笑我。  
卡卡西无奈地笑了笑，帮他点上火，作为示范的烤鱼依旧做好，放在盘子里。  
“即使读了书，笨蛋还是笨蛋。”  
“你这家伙，”鸣人撇嘴，觉得小樱的担心完全是多虑了，“根本就没变嘛。”  
佐助转头，他不认为自己没有改变，但鸣人这么说意外得不令人生气。  
至于烤鱼，谁知道卡卡西心血来潮想要做什么。  
他帮卡卡西打包了一份烤鱼，鸣人捧着它去给小樱送去。卡卡西还强行揉了揉他的脑袋：“谢谢你啦。”  
“什么嘛。”鸣人挠头，有点不明白这是怎么一回事。开门出去，身影闪了几下就不见了。  
“就是这样？”佐助坐在桌边，双手抱臂。  
“你也不讨厌这种生活吧。”  
“那又怎么样，要我回来吗？像鼬一样给你们做事。”  
“你不是鼬，我们也不是团藏。”  
“你根本不明白！”  
“……我的眼睛是宇智波带土给的。”  
“这不一样。”佐助双手撑桌，“我和鼬不是你们那种……”  
“哪一种？”卡卡西收起笑容。  
“我们……”佐助顿了一下，“你不知道。”  
“我最好的朋友都已经死了，如果你要说这个，我确实不明白你的感受。”  
鼬和死了也没有区别。佐助把话吞下去。  
“你还有朋友，鼬也还在。”卡卡西看着他的眼睛，“上一次我劝说你是为了留下你，现在也一样，但是这一次鼬也在这里，你们都可以留下，”他坐在佐助对面，“如果上一次你离开是为了鼬，这一次要不要为了他留下？”  
佐助愣怔一下，猛地站了起来：“我该去医院了，兜怎么也该结束了。”  
“……你还有可以依靠的人。”  
他一言不发地推门离开，道谢或者道别都没有。

可以依靠的人早就没有了。

佐助握紧腰间刀柄。

鼬在病床上数着窗外飞过的鸟雀，微弱的脚步声停留在病房外，有人站在门口却不敲门。  
“是小樱吗？”  
“……”  
小樱端着午饭的托盘走进来，轻轻放在他面前的小桌子上。  
“谢谢你。”  
“不，不用谢，这是我的工作。”  
“辛苦你了。”  
小樱抬头，撞上目光平静如深潭。  
“有什么想问我的吗？”  
小樱无法把面前温和沉静的人与那个把佐助打到多处骨折重伤的人联系起来。她有很多问题，没有一个可以问出口。  
“不用勉强。”鼬微微低头。  
“您记得我吗？”  
“有一些印象。”鼬始终保持淡淡的笑容，“你很在意佐助。”  
小樱低头：“嗯，只是…我们以前是朋友。”  
“现在呢？”  
“也许……”  
“不用顾虑我的心情，伤口不是佐助留下的。”  
她试图发现鼬说谎的痕迹，但在这方面宇智波族都滴水不漏。  
“鼬前辈，我了解佐助，”小樱停顿，“也许没有您那么了解，但他……有时候不会顾念旧情。”  
“嗯。”  
“如果放由他继续下去，什么事都有可能发生。”一种强烈的直觉，就像佐助离开村子的那天。  
“谢谢。”  
小樱愣了一下。鼬的目光平静，曾被苦痛割得支离破碎的面孔如初。  
呼叫器响起，她看了一眼，被迫打断谈话。  
“……我该去工作了。”她也许应该把整件事问清楚，但她已经不是那个拼命挽留佐助甚至提出要和他走的小女孩了。任性总有结束的一天。  
但是偏执没有。宇智波正是深深陷入偏执无法自拔的一族人。  
鼬发觉自己能够面不改色地说谎，在这样一个试图关心自己的年轻医生面前熟练地展现温柔。

佐助躲进储物室，等到小樱走远才推门而入。鼬正好挂了电话。  
“谁的电话？”佐助走到他面前，打量着他。面色相比之前好了很多，黑色眼睛不动声色。  
佐助拖过椅子，坐在床边。  
“小樱对你说了什么。”  
“没什么。”鼬说。  
“刚刚的电话是谁的？”  
“小樱喜欢你。”  
“你从她那里套话恐怕要失望了。”  
鼬平静地看着他，莫名令人烦躁。  
“电话是谁的？”  
“井上卖给你的是什么药？”  
“让你很不好受？”  
“这两天没有噩梦也没有幻觉，你在茶杯里给我下药对吗。”  
“既然知道还问什么。”  
“我是你的哥哥。”  
佐助表情僵硬，一瞬间的期盼和绝望，混合着火焰熄灭。  
“刚才我问了小樱我们的关系。”  
佐助看着他，从牙缝里挤出来：“鼬，你不配。”  
“血缘关系是无法改变的，这没有……”  
幻觉，佐助让他无法开口，强烈的眩晕把他拖入黑暗，在光影一闪而过后睁眼，胸口剧烈起伏，大口喘气。  
鼬瞥了一眼呼叫铃。  
“没有噩梦和幻觉，”佐助靠近床铺，“你的梦境还剩下什么？”  
“这里是医院。”鼬抓住他的手腕。  
佐助的口吻嘲弄：“难道要这样吃东西吗？”  
午饭还在桌上一口未动。一只手伸进被子，探入宽松的病服裤。鼬抓着他的手被按到体侧。  
“你梦到我了。”  
“没有。”  
“药物作用是暂时的，”他握住鼬的阴茎，手指老茧用力摩擦过敏感点，几乎同时鼬的身体抽搐了一下，“有些改变是永远的。”  
他想起井上的解释，大脑产生的变化是持久的，任谁也不能阻止。  
“放开我。”鼬冷冷地说，“你知道这是怎么回事。”  
佐助发笑：“那又怎样，这和你对我做的有什么分别？”他沉下声音，“不想更疼的话就闭嘴。”  
“无论你多想否认，都改变不了事实。”  
佐助膝跪上床，一只手按住他腹部的伤口，用力下压。疼痛控制神经，鼬咬牙僵持着，额头冒出冷汗。  
“我说了闭嘴。”  
手上动作越发粗鲁，腹侧绷带渗出红色，鼬靠着他的身体，精液打在了被单上。  
佐助松开伤口，轻易把他推在床头，向下扯开裤子。  
“护士会来……”鼬有些疲惫地不再反抗。  
“不要紧。”佐助架着他的腿，按着肩膀进入，疼痛更加剧烈，没有润滑的身体被撕扯着，他仰起下巴，盯着天花板。  
你活该承受这些。  
背叛者从来没有好下场，他也不例外，从一开始就不可幸免悲剧。  
病床发出“吱呀”声，佐助动作快且有力，手指拨弄了几下，身体自然又兴奋起来，几天的梦境里都没有高潮的大脑被疼痛和快感混合折磨，像电流通过，把身体激活得过分敏感。  
敲门声响起，随后是年轻护士的声音。  
门把被压下，鼬猛地收紧双腿，佐助被绞得几乎不能继续。  
“打扰了，我来取回餐具。”  
“等一会儿我会送过去。”佐助说，他伏在鼬身上，呼吸交融，发梢扫着脸颊，能看见额头冒出汗珠。  
护士迟疑了一下：“我一会儿再来。”  
门把恢复原位，佐助咬住鼬的嘴唇，没有太用力，还不至于留下新的伤口。  
鼬感到头晕目眩，身体不支，佐助退出来，射在手上，用纸巾擦干净。  
刀伤裂了，鲜红一片，佐助看着鼬陷入昏迷，简单处理了一下，帮他按下呼叫铃。  
翻查电话的通话记录，按下重拨，在对方说出第一句话时便挂断了。  
“怎么了吗？”

是卡卡西。


	8. Chapter 8

后来卡卡西想，佐助和鼬不愧是兄弟，那种执拗的偏执如出一辙，如果他们决心要做什么，总没人能劝服。 

大蛇丸对鼬表现出十足的兴趣，兜对此态度暧昧，但佐助不同意把治疗交由他们。无论怎么说都不行，大蛇丸皮笑肉不笑：“你担心我对鼬做些什么吗？”   
佐助冷着脸，眼睛死死盯着他。   
“不会比你做的更多。”大蛇丸语调低沉缓慢，把话说得不太大声，又让所有人都能听见。   
佐助不是小孩子了，对这种程度的挑衅表现得不屑一顾。   
兜一直不做声，直到他们谈崩了才上前问佐助愿不愿意和他单独谈谈。   
他在医院支开护士，独自把伤口拆开，重新缝合。再马虎的人也能看出伤口是怎么裂的，但醒来的鼬咬定是自己不小心，拒绝回答其它疑问。   
“我没有把这件事告诉别人。”兜开门见山。   
“我不在乎。”   
“我以为你们只是兄弟……”   
佐助用眼神警告他不要继续说下去。   
“宇智波族的自尊心。”兜摇头，“继续下去鼬不可能康复。”   
“……这和你无关。”   
“我可以为他做康复治疗，这方面我比较有经验。大蛇丸也只是对他好奇，他已经不需要肉体了，不会伤害鼬的。”他停顿一下，“当然，这是如果你真的希望鼬康复的情况。”   
“你口中的康复是指什么？”   
“精神稳定，身体痊愈，我不认为尝试恢复记忆有助于他的健康。”   
兜扶了下眼镜：“不如把话说清楚，鼬现在的状况很不妙，继续下去可能会导致精神崩溃。你给他吃过的药我检查了，是还在实验中的强致幻性药物，虽然你们一族可以控制，在鼬这种情况下会怎么样就不好说了。”   
“如果我想要他恢复记忆呢？”   
“把他带来这里疗养，大蛇丸有最先进的设备，再加上我对药理的研究，无论是恢复记忆还是消除记忆都可以安全地尝试。”   
撒谎——没有安全的方法，他们都知道这一点，但只有他们知道。大蛇丸或许不需要鼬的身体，但一个科学疯子能指望什么，鼬不是实验对象。   
“我要离开木叶一段时间。”   
兜有点惊讶：“你要把鼬留在这里吗？”   
“不，我们一起走。”   
“那不可能，鼬的伤很重，随时需要医生。”   
“我会拜托小樱用医疗忍术加速痊愈。”   
“小樱不会同意的。”   
“只要告诉她我们必须走，她会主动这么做的。”   
“……”   
“我们没什么可说的了。”   
兜叫住佐助：“给你这个。”   
一个小瓶，佐助打开，一些白色药丸。   
“这是我根据你的药改良的，副作用变小，药效有所增强。如果你真的要这样，就用这个吧。”   
佐助抬抬手指，药瓶滑进衣袖：“谢谢。”   
“我会把同样的话对鼬说一遍。”   
“随便你。” 

兜把话说得很清楚，鼬的伤势不适合远行，更何况和佐助一起。但第二天他就开始准备行李，卡卡西去找他谈谈，站在床边半天开不了口。鼬比他更沉默，那双眼睛看得他胸口隐隐作痛。   
“谢谢。”鼬垂下眼睛，目光散落在手中书上。   
卡卡西苦笑，找了张椅子坐下来，思考自己为什么要来。   
“啊……”他向后靠上椅背，双手插兜，两眼无神，“你真的想好了吗？宇智波的老宅就在这里，如果想要住进去也可以找人打理出来。”   
“就不麻烦前辈了，出去转转可能更好点。”   
“还是想不起来吗？”   
“完全没有印象。”   
“或许多和认识的人聊聊会回忆得快一点。佐助毕竟还小，有些时候冲动一点，你可以不用跟着他走。”卡卡西微笑了一下，试图让鼬安心。   
“……不，在这一点上我想他是对的。如果去一些以前去过的地方，会容易想起发生过的事。”书放在腿上，他闭上眼睛，“回来以后我想起了很多发生在木叶的事，所以我想其它地方也一样吧。”   
“可是……”   
“兜说药物的作用不稳定，严重的副作用有致幻性，不能频繁使用。”   
“……”   
“从我失忆开始，已经拖了很久，继续下去可能不会再想起来了。这是眼下最好的办法。”   
“鼬，你可以不想起来。”   
卡卡西说得很随意，但病房突然安静，鼬屏住呼吸。   
“有些事还是忘记比较好。”卡卡西笑着说，“你可以放下过去，开始新的生活。”   
他在电话里告诉鼬，你值得的。你曾经是个好哥哥，后来是个太过优秀的忍者，现在一切都过去了，有的人想忘还忘不掉，何必执着于过往。   
诱人的提议，他不知道自己说的时候是不是把记忆里某个人挖出来当案例，亲手杀死亲近之人和目睹这一切的友人相比哪个更惨一些，卡卡西不知道，他只知道有人没活下来，让他现在当了孤寡老人。   
“可以告诉我过去的事吗？”鼬想不起来，但他明白卡卡西知道很多事，而且不会欺骗他。   
“你确实想知道吗？”   
卡卡西总以为事情变成这样有自己的责任，他不该对佐助把鼬关在外乡软禁视而不见，往前推他在当初就该早些留下佐助不放他见大蛇丸，再往前推……如果他没有告诉鼬必须回应朋友的意愿，是否不会让年轻晚辈走上绝路？   
鼬很聪明，总是想很多，想很深。相比起来那时的他尚且浮躁轻率，盛满了的愧疚后悔一不小心就倾倒，在那之后又伤害了许多人。   
他想留下佐助因佐助是他学生，如今他想留下鼬却说不清理由。他不知道自己在帮的是佐助还是鼬，或两者均有。火影工作繁忙，却止不住考虑这边的事。   
“前辈说的没错。”鼬的声音不冷不淡，有几分暗部时的感觉，又辨不真切。   
“那么……”   
“但我并不想这样做，无论过去发生了什么，只有我自己清楚地回忆起来才能分辨是否可以放下。谢谢你的好意，但我还是决定离开。”   
卡卡西没有接话，有意让空气凝固，意有所指：“太过锋利会伤到别人，如果两个太锋利的兵器撞在一起会两败俱伤。”   
“……”   
“也许你过去的朋友都不在了，但我作为曾经的队长勉强可以算一个吧。”   
“前辈您……”   
“你们兄弟俩都不喜欢听人说话，上次我把佐助绑在树上，现在我绑不住你，就当是老人家的牢骚，你要考虑清楚，你要做的只是遵从你自己的意愿。”   
“这是我的意愿。”鼬理所当然地认真回答。   
卡卡西看着他，写轮眼在眼眶里刺刺得发麻。   
“我不会赞成你离开。无论什么时候你都可以改变主意留下来，如果你最终还是那么决定，我也不会阻拦。”   
“谢谢。”   
“我没做什么可谢的事。”卡卡西站起来，“我曾经亲手杀了我最爱的两个人，现在我不想你们也变成那样，就当是我的一点私心，希望你们能好好活着。”   
卡卡西没有提他们曾经刀兵相见，也没有问他自己想知道的事。如果鼬想起来，很多事情也许都会有个结局，但他宁可不要知道。高层有人提出要审讯鼬，被他否决了，高层的理由是鼬对晓组织了如指掌却没有透露足够的信息给他们，晓组织破灭，斑彻底死去，连辉夜都被打败，战争已经结束，真相却远没有揭开。   
卡卡西否决得干脆。乌鸦报丧，天空阴晦，卡卡西踩着废墟绕开欢声笑语，重新戴上火影的帽子。以一切为代价的真相，偏有人愿意踩着荆棘走去无底深渊。   
“宇智波族啊……” 

雨天，就和他从医院里跑出来那天一样，天际电闪雷鸣，苍白的灰霾弥漫着破落街道。佐助让雨把自己打湿，一路拖着脚步，有意模仿童年的记忆，捕捉不到一点幻觉。大门侧拉，人影拉长在小小的起居室，他走进去席地而坐，榻榻米没有温度，血迹变成干涸的黑渍，像打翻的油墨。   
再也无法像那时失声痛哭，再也没有那样刻骨铭心的苦痛。   
“鼬，”他听不到心里的声音，“过去由你提醒我牢记这一切，现在由我自己来提醒了。”   
他听不到自己心里的声音。


	9. Chapter 9

“哥哥，陪我修习吧。”  
年幼的佐助站在玄关，孩童眼瞳中的期待拥有绊住他的力量。  
他叹了口气：“下次吧，我要去做任务。”  
“什么任务？可以带上我吗？”  
“你还太小。”鼬穿好鞋，佐助拉住衣摆。  
“下次带上你。”他在弟弟的额头轻敲一下，尚且稚嫩的手松开他，有些不甘心地望着鼬离开。  
是了，鼬有重要的事要做。从他上忍者学校以来，鼬的任务越来越多，他们在一起的时间也越来越少。  
“还要再练一次吗？”鼬握着手里剑微笑。  
“要！”佐助肯定地说。助跑、起跳、翻身、落地，剑锋即将接触脸颊的时候被一把握住。  
“还差一点就……”  
“没关系，这已经很好了，你才刚开始学。”鼬收起手里剑，“今天就到这里吧。”  
“可是哥哥在我这个年纪就已经会了……”  
那是因为战争。佐助低下头，鼬的食指伸来，轻轻戳了一下额头，他捂着额头抬起脸：“唔！”  
“我们从市场那边回家吧。”鼬露出令人安心的笑。  
“你又要去买丸子了。”佐助戳破他。  
“佐助不喜欢吗？”  
他们牵着手走出森林。  
“那种甜甜的东西……”佐助小声嘀咕，悄悄把手从鼬的掌心抽离。他已经不是小孩了。

不知什么动物的叫声惊醒了他，山间清凉的微风在树叶间吹过，神社拜堂的拉门开着，身着宇智波族服饰的鼬坐在门外木台上，听到动静回过头来。也许是梦醒一瞬间不设防的眼神，让鼬的目光也变得温柔。  
“醒了？”  
佐助起身，神社还是昨夜的模样，修补过的房顶和石碑，无人参拜。他们傍晚赶到时，虎吞兄弟正忙于灭火。  
“连翘堂的两兄弟你都认识？”  
“过去认识，但已经不记得了。”  
“他们说的事你也没有印象了吗？”  
“没有。”  
佐助走到他旁边坐下，正要开口，就见戴着鹰形面具的贵奈小跑进来，手里提着饭团小包。  
“多谢。”鼬接过，眉眼间温柔的笑意让佐助转开脸。  
“这个是干木鱼的，这个是海带的。”  
贵奈点着两个小包说。  
“谢谢。”佐助尽量温和。  
“哼，”面具下的小孩却不吃这一套，“你不要装好人，鼬先生失忆了，谁知道你是不是真是他弟弟。”  
在佐助忍不住讽刺几句之前，鼬开口：“为什么戴面具？”  
贵奈后退一步，佐助向前一把揭开面具。  
“你干什么！”贵奈抓住面具，但脸上的淤青已经被他们看到了。  
他撇撇嘴：“你们不饿吗，我还没吃东西呢。”

连翘堂，是虎吞贵奈的哥哥虎吞零志所开，这一线索是从鼬旧衣口袋里找到的药方得来。他们南行渡海，到了中立国狼哭之里，抱着也许走过熟悉的路就会回想起什么的想法，又或者是借口，佐助不打算分清。  
这里的人们从事药材贸易，在发明火器后便宣布中立，不再需要忍者。由于地理位置，在上一次大战中竟也未受波及。  
“嘿嘿，你不知道吧，”贵奈背着手说，“这座神社里封印着和尾兽一样可怕的怪物。”  
“是吗。”佐助看了一眼从进来便注意到的石碑，没有说什么。  
“这可是两年前哥哥亲手封印的！”他说完似有些失落，“鼬先生已经不记得了吗？”  
鼬轻轻摇头。  
“所以村里人认为两年前的狼咽也是你们放出来的，才打你吗？”  
“才不是！村里人都很尊重我们！”固然后一句有些底气不足，“还不是仙道手下那些废忍，总是来找茬。”  
昨天的火想必也是仙道一派放的，佐助盯着贵奈裂开的嘴角想。  
村里有火器后就不再需要忍者，失去工作的忍者以仙道地龙为首贩卖催幻剂为生。制造幻觉的药物，佐助不由觉得好笑，他们在大战中为了不让世界陷入幻境而阻止无限月读，而对这些人来说，生活在幻境才是好事。  
“他们为什么找你麻烦？”  
“他们想要虎打狼，那是很强的催幻剂，我们虎吞族研制是用来对付狼咽的，却被这些家伙纠缠不放。哼，他们根本不可能得到配方。”  
“昨天太晚，还有些疑问想找零志君，他现在在家吗？”  
“哥哥出去采药了，中午就会回来，还让我请你们去吃饭呢。”  
“那我们中午过去。”佐助说。  
“要不要现在就去店里看看？鼬先生说不定能想起来什么。”  
“我去村子里转转。”  
“我去帮你上药吧。”鼬意指他的脸，声音不像之前那么冷冰冰。  
小鬼高兴地举手，想要咧嘴又因为扯痛了伤口抽气。  
佐助站了起来，他们是两对兄弟没错，但自己和这小鬼完全没有相似之处。  
贵奈把面具拉下来，领着鼬去连翘堂。  
佐助走在最后面，看着贵奈兴奋地说个不停，几乎就像当年的鸣人一样。  
“啧。”

由于地处偏僻，又是靠采集草药的生意，原野山地颇多，狼哭之里很多地方还没有安上电话，连翘堂更是常年不与外界联系，一个通讯设备也没有。  
村口是药材市场，一直延伸到村子中心。向东走佐助很快便听到药贩的吆喝声。  
鼬帮贵奈上过药：“你没有告诉零志。”  
贵奈戴上面具：“这个季节有很多药草长成，他忙着采药，不能再给他添麻烦了。而且现在比两年前好多啦，只不过是些废忍而已，我现在也在修习忍术哦，很快就能打过他们了。”说着比划了两下。  
“啊，忘了鼬先生已经不记得了。”  
“没关系。”  
“两年前因为天灾让狼咽的封印被破了，那时候鼬先生也在，哥哥说是你帮忙控制狼咽，他才有机会把它封印起来。”  
“你不在现场吗？”  
“因为，”贵奈嘟囔着说，“我第一个被袭击，受伤昏迷了。不过就算我醒着，也帮不上什么忙吧……”  
“贵奈以后会成为很厉害的忍者，到时候就需要你来保护你的哥哥了。”  
不知道面具后贵奈是什么表情，但他僵了一下，突然说：“鼬先生教我忍术吧！鼬先生的忍术是我见过最厉害的。”

佐助揣着一包东西走回来的时候，正遇到零志背着竹筐回来。  
“零志君。”佐助走过去，零志看到他，先是露出笑容。  
“昨天说过了，叫我零志就好。佐助去了市场吗？”  
“只是转转，不过在路上遇到了卖虎打狼的人。”  
他看到零志脸色一变。  
“今天早上刚听贵奈说了虎打狼的事，我就买了一份。”  
“是劣质催幻剂。”零志边走边说，“八成是仙道的人在卖。我之后交给村里警卫处理。”  
“你们现在还会做虎打狼吗？”  
“虎打狼和其它药材一起调配是很好的镇定药物，偶尔会用到。以前鼬先生的药就会用这剂。”  
“这张药方上的字都是什么意思？”佐助拿出鼬的药方。  
“是七号药。”零志犹豫了一下，“这是下品的镇痛剂，药效最强，副作用也最大。”  
佐助把药方收进衣服，一言不发。

“鼬先生，你以前和我提过你的弟弟。”  
贵奈掀起面具擦了擦额头的汗。  
“我是怎么说的？”  
“你说他和我一样是诚恳的孩子，却不擅长坦诚。”  
鼬指示他伸直手臂，表情纹丝不动。  
“你还说你要好好守着他。”  
他的嘴唇似是动了一下，但没开口，佐助和零志就走了进来。  
“今天就到这里吧。”鼬的声音不温不火，佐助看着他们，没有说话。

四人围着方桌，坐在榻榻米上，饭菜清淡却很好吃。  
零志告诉佐助他加了自制香料，鼬握着筷子，不紧不慢地吃饭，一言不发。他已经摸透了佐助的脾气，刚才的表情是要生气，但碍于虎吞兄弟，暂时不会发作。  
“我早上在村子里打听了一下两年前的事。”佐助开口，“据说在天灾之前就已经出现狼咽杀人的事件了。”  
“嗯，那时候村里陆续出现查克拉被吸干死去的干尸，当时调查的警卫队毫无头绪，直到狼咽出现。”  
“没有人想到是狼咽做的吗？”  
“毕竟上一次父亲封印狼咽已经是几年前了。”  
“父亲封印狼咽是在九年前，现在他们都不记得了吧，那时候还恩将仇报说是父亲把狼咽放出来的！”贵奈插嘴。  
“把面具摘了吃饭。”零志有些无奈。  
虎吞就像宇智波的翻版，族长被指操纵怪物狼咽攻击村子，一族如今只剩下兄弟两人。想到这里佐助去看鼬的表情。  
贵奈拒绝摘下面具，鼬开口：“我这次来想要了解我过去在这里的经历。也许对恢复记忆有帮助。”  
“这方面我不懂，但凡能帮上忙，我一定尽力。”  
“多谢了。”  
“不知道鼬先生这两年都经历了什么？我当时以为您的病已经……”零志卡住没有继续说下去。  
鼬摇头：“没关系。只是说来话长。”  
佐助感觉到他的眼神，握紧了筷子，微微一笑：“我们的家乡在火之国，是火之国的医师治好的。”  
或许他笑得太刻意了，贵奈拉开一点面具瞥他。  
“鼬先生能痊愈真是太好了。”零志似乎真心高兴，还想追问些什么，都被佐助挡了回去。

“你在生气。”鼬坐在神社地板上，平静地说。  
“没有。”佐助否认，拉开他的腰带，手伸进裤子。  
“如果有人来，会看到。”  
大门敞开，连屋顶都有残缺的阳光斑斑点点落在身上，如同暴露在荒郊野外，他紧握着佐助的肩膀。  
“那就让他们看。”佐助说得笃定，他小时候尚且听话，后来能劝动他的人死的死，走的走，独留他一个在木叶忍村，现在谁也别再想让他听话。  
他从兜给的小瓶中倒出一粒药，鼬含住吞咽，佐助用拇指顶开水壶盖子，靠在鼬的嘴边灌下去。年轻男人呛了一口水，好歹咽下了药，推搡佐助下来。药物作用让头昏昏沉沉，他总要睡一觉才能清醒。  
但佐助不让他睡，手指在裤子里捏捏握握，撩拨得硬起来，再揉着顶端让他叫几声。鼬像往常咬紧牙关，自从撕破脸，他就没再顺从过。  
“松手。”佐助把他按倒在地上，他们做什么都像打架，佐助也毫无伪装的意思，大概对他来说强暴也是一样上，实在不行就打晕了来，只要他想，就必须做。  
鼬的力气早已不敌佐助，挨了一拳便不再反抗，但还记得提醒他。  
“下午要和虎吞兄弟在附近走走。”  
“我记得。”  
鼬看到他微不可察地皱眉，懂了几分。  
他没再反抗，好让佐助早点结束。过程并非受苦，但无尊严可言，他抓紧佐助的衣服，在光天化日下做，身体起伏，望着头顶上阳光，只觉得刺眼。  
按年龄已是二十好几，一片空白的记忆把他拉回十几岁。他闭上眼睛，任由佐助吻他。

下午佐助以鼬身体不适为由，独自和零志在山中走，贵奈说着要陪鼬，硬是留在神社里，佐助纵使不乐意也只能答应。鼬吃了药，意志昏沉，大多也只能睡觉，出不了差错。  
零志带着他去看地玉原，这里是狼哭之里成为中立国之前一战中埋了大量火药制品的地方。战后俘虏被驱赶上去引爆清理这些地玉，佐助只是看着，面无表情。  
“这些你也告诉过鼬吗？”  
“鼬先生都知道。”  
佐助拿出那张药方：“我想知道，这里的七真是7号药吗？”  
他看到零志有些迟疑：“为什么这么说？”  
“狼咽上一次出现是两年前，再上一次是九年前，相隔七年，我想这当中会不会有什么联系。”  
零志叹气：“那是因为，狼咽的封印每隔七年就需要加固一次，否则狼咽就会出来。这件事当初也告诉了鼬君。”  
“那两年前和七年前都是没来得及加固吗？”  
零志欲言又止，正看到几个穿着忍者服饰的人摇摇晃晃走过来。  
“喂，虎吞家的，你怎么才肯把虎打狼的配方交出来？”  
零志拉着佐助向旁边走：“他们服用了催幻剂，现在神志不清。”  
“说你呢，想往哪儿跑？”其中一个忍者不知是突然发疯，还是被零志的态度激怒，竟丢来一把手里剑，佐助一把推开零志，避开剑，手握住刀柄。


End file.
